Mestizaje de alma
by Lord Black-Prewett
Summary: Un chico de extraño origen aparece en Kazlunn para aprender a usar los dones que posee. ¿De dónde habrán salido esos dones? Qaydar está dispuesto a averiguarlo como sea,
1. Introducción

**Disclamainer: No obtengo ninguna clase de beneficio con esta historia. De momento tan solo Hatte y Fa-Din me pertenecen, no así el resto de personajes. Por lo tanto, ningún escenario es de mi autoría.**

Qaydar se dirigía como cada mañana a su despacho, en la planta más alta de Kazlunn. No estaba resultando fácil para el último Archimago asimilar que la magia no volvería a surgir en Idhún hasta dentro de miles de años. Aún así, se esmeraba en buscar una solución, un sucedáneo de los unicornios que permitiera entregar la magia y perpetuar la Orden Mágica.

Se encontraba enfrascado en esta tarea, releyendo un antiguo volumen buscando algo que lo ayudara en su tarea, cuando uno de los nuevos aprendices, un humano que apenas llegaría a los quince años, se asomó a la puerta.

-Señor, un chico desea hablar con usted; dice haber obenido el don de la magia de manos de la Dama Lunnaris.

-¿De Lunnaris?- hubo una pausa, breve. En esa pausa el Archimago sopesó las posibilidades de que el último unicornio hubiera vuelto a Idhún. Y le agradó esa idea. Tal vez este, en su infinita sabiduría, pudiera ayudarlo a hacer resurgir la magia. -Está bien, hazlo pasar.

Hacía tiempo que Lunnaris había abandonado Idhún, hostigada por los Nuevos Dragones y la persecución contra su bebé. En otros tiempos Qaydar hubiera hecho pagar caro a esos emuladores de pacotilla el exilio del último unicornio, pero desde la Batalla de los Siete nada había sido lo mismo. Ahora que sabía que no contaba con la ayuda de los dioses para restablecer la magia en Idhún, la marcha del último de los unicornios no parecía tan importante, tan solo tendría que buscar un sustituto antes de su muerte.

El muchacho pasó. No contaría con más de quince años. Era un chico de complexión delgada, que alcanzaría perfectamente el metro con ochenta. Sus ojos eran de un intenso verde bosque, y su cabello rubio caía hasta sus hombros.

-Toma asiento joven- mientras decía esto, el archimago se levantó para recibir al muchacho. Una vez el chico se sentó, su anfitrión hizo lo mismo- Así que afirmas haber recibido el don de magia de manos de la mismísima Lunnaris. ¿Eres consciente de que hace más de ocho años que nadie la ha visto?

-Lo sé señor. Fue hace mucho tiempo en realidad, hace más de nueve años. La dama Lunnaris me llevó a mi casa cuando estaba perdido. Y al final del camino me agració con el don de la magia.

El muchacho no mentía. Los sentidos de Qaydar le decían que el chico era especial, que poseía dones suficientes para comenzar su formación. Algo en su interior le decía que ese joven era prometedor. ¿Debería tomarlo como su propio aprendiz? No, conllevaría perder mucho tiempo en sus investigaciones. Tal vez cuando acabase su aprendizaje, dentro de unos diez años, pudiera ser su ayudante.

-Está bien . Ahora procederé a tomar tus datos para el Libro de Hechiceros.

Aquello era una mera formalidad de reciente implantación. Desde que acabara el Imperio de los sheks, habían sido consagrados cuarenta y tres magos de todas las razas, edades y sexos. O al menos, cuarenta y tres habían acudido a recibir instrucción mágica. Cuarenta y tres miserables magos en once años. Éste chico era el número cuarenta y cuatro. Avergonzante. Esos eran los aprendices que podían llegar a Kazlunn mensualmente antes de la conjunción astral. Pero era por eso que necesitaban el Libro de Hechiceros. Necesitaban conocer todos los datos posibles de los aprendices, para saber como habían obtenido sus poderes sin la aparente presencia de un solo unicornio en todo el continente.

-Mi nombre es Fa-Din. Mi padre es hermano del Padre Honorable.- Ante esta afirmación, Qaydar paró de escribir para mirar al supuesto sobrino del Padre. Después de unos instantes de intensa actividad mental, decidió que mas adelante tendría que averiguar el origen de ese chico.- Procedo de un poblado cercano a Kelesban. Nací el decimotercer día del quinto mes. Tengo dieciséis años.

-Está bien. Ya eres oficialmente un aprendiz de la Torre de Hechicería de Kazlunn. Ahora, acompaña a Hatte a la que será tu nueva habitación. El tiempo corre chico.

Dicho esto, Qaydar se puso en pie y llamó al aprendiz. Éste salió con Fa-Din de la estancia gustosamente para acompañarlo a sus aposentos. Una vez se hubieron marchado los dos, el Archimago se dejó caer sobre una de las butacas de su despacho. Nada relacionado con los aprendices tenía sentido. Algunos aseguraban no saber como habían recibido los dones. Otros aseguraban haberlos recibido de un misterioso hombre. Otros simplemente aparecían inconscientes delante del gran portón de la torre. Simplemente era un misterio para todos. Había ciertas teorías que los denominados Antiguos habían elaborado, a cada cual mas descabellada. Había quien sugería que la presencia de los dioses había otorgado el don a unos elegidos, otros decían que su llegada había provocado la aparición de unos sustitos de los unicornios... Cada teoría era más improbable que la anterior. Aún así seguían investigando, explorando y reuniéndose para contrastar sus resultados. Nada de nada.

Habiendo superado su abatimiento momentáneo, volvió a su lectura. El manuscrito venía a hablar del orígen del poder de los unicornios, de como su cuerpo canalizaba la energía del ambiente y la convertía en magia. Todo eran puras especulaciones, ya que nadie había podido nunca experimentar con un unicornio para comprobar esas teorías. Aún así, había una parte que hablaba de la composición del cuerno de los unicornios. Exponía una teoría bastante interesante. Finalmente dejó de lado el volumen.

Si esa tal Tanawe había podido revivir a los dragones, ¿por qué no iba él a poder hacer lo mismo con los unicornios?

**N/A: Espero que os guste! Tengo pensado continuarlo, aunque solo si tiene buena acogida (me conformo con poco xD). Quería agradecer profundamente a Kiriahtan que me haya cedido su personaje principal, al que yo he nombrado Fa-Din. También quería pedir perdón por las inconcluencias que mostrará el relato, ya que en dos meses saldrá a la venta la Enciclopedia de Idhún, y algunos temas que trate yo aquí puede que vayan completamente en contra de lo que expone dicho libro. Dicho esto solo queda decir que muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, y que si has soportado este tostón seguro que no te importa dedicarme un segundito mas para dejarme un amabilísimo review jejeje :3**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclamainer: Ninguno de los personajes ni escenarios mencionados a continuación me pertenecen. Tan solo Hatte es la excepción, ya que Fa-Din lo tomé prestado de un one-shot (con el expreso permiso de su autor), tan solo le hube de dar un poco de forma.**

**N/A: Quería agradecer muchísimo la colaboración de Kiriahtan (padre de Fa-Din) y de Dannitalove, que me animó a seguir escribiendo. Así que, aunque sea solo para ellos dos, aquí va el primer capítulo! (lo de antes era la introducción).**

Apenas dos días después de que Qaydar lo admitiera en la Torre, ya habían comenzado sus clases. Keyni era su maestro, a pesar de que era tan solo un semimago. Keyni era un anciano humano, que rozaría perfectamente los setenta años. Poseía un ralo cabello grisaceo, con algunos escasos cabellos color cobalto. Sus ojos eran de un verde jade, y su piel era blanca y tersa, demasiado para su edad.

Atrás había quedado el sentimiento de superioridad que la mayoría de los magos completos sentían para con los semimagos. La escasez de personas con dones mágicos había sido tal que cualquier ser con algún resquicio de magia era bienvenida como si se tratara de la personificación de la raza de los unicornios. Por eso era que, durante el imperio de los sheks, los magos más poderosos de la Orden (entre ellos el mismísimo Qaydar) habían ideado artilugios para suplir la parte no mágica de los semimagos, al más puro estilo 'Báculo de Ayshel'.

Por eso era que ahora los semimagos también podían dar clases los aprendices de la Torre. Aunque no cualquier semimago. Keyni poseía dones desde hacía muchos años, concretamente desde la Conjunción Astral. Además, el había sido el primer semimago en portar uno de los inventos que los equiparaban a los magos. Era apodado el Señor de los Semimagos. Y no era para menos. Era todo un genio en el uso de artefactos mágicos como el suyo. Era una vara de un metal rosado, rematada por un cristal transparente del tamaño de un garbanzo. En toda su longitud, el objeto apenas mediría unos treinta centímetros, pero era extremadamente poderoso. Con ella podía canalizar magia del ambiente, y su habilidad en duelo era tan grande que más de una vez había puesto en aprietos a magos completos que le sacaban varios años en cuanto a formación mágica.

Por eso era Maestro de Primer Grado en la Torre de Kazlunn (la única que seguía operativa en el mundo). El primer grado solo estaba compuesto por tres personas; Fa-Din, el chico que lo acompañó a su habitación el primer día y una chica celeste.

Se moría del aburrimiento en las clases. El maestro les acababa de confesar que con él no tendrían clases prácticas, ya que la técnica de los semimagos era diferente. Él les mostraría las bases de la magia (al parecer el maestro era todo un experto en el tema). Y era completamente aburrido para los chicos, especialmente para Fa-Din. La chica celeste era la única que parecía entusiasmarse con las clases.

En esto iba pensando Fa-Din mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca. Su distintivo como aprendiz de primer grado era una túnica inmaculada, blanca como las crines de un unicornio. Doblando una esquina se topó de frente con la chica celeste.

-Perdona, no te había visto- sonrió la celeste, haciendo gala de la legendaria amabilidad de los de su raza.

-Perdoname a mi, debería ir más despacio a los sitios- y con un gesto amistoso en el brazo de la muchacha, siguió su camino. Cuando apenas había dado unos tres pasos, se dio la vuelta y le preguntó a la celeste, que todavía segua allí- ¿por cierto, como es tu nombre? Llevamos ya dos días compartiendo clase y todavía no se nada de ti.

Riendo entre dientes, la chica contestó: -Mi nombre es Nathairik. Y vengo de Awa. Un placer Fa-Din- y sin añadir nada más, constinuó su camino, dejando al chico bastante confuso. ¿Cómo podía saber su nombre? Era la primera vez que hablaba con ella y no creía haberlo mencionado nunca delante suya.

Así que, dispuesto a averiguarlo más adelante, continuó su marcha hacia la biblioteca, dispuesto a matarse estudiando si era necesario para pasar pronto el primer grado y empezar con algo de práctica. Le fascinaba la idea de que algún día pudiera practicar magia. Esa era la motivación que lo llevaba a estudiar. Una vez en la biblioteca, se encontró con el otro chico de clase, y decidió sentarse en su mesa.

-Hola, yo soy Fa-Din- mientras susurraba esto alargó la mano para ofrecersela a su compañero- ¿Te importa que me siente aquí?

-Encantado, soy Hatte- mientras decía esto se levantaba, estrechando la mano de Fa-Din- siéntate claro, estás en tu casa. ¿Vienes a prepararte para las clases?

-Si, quiero sacarme el Primer Grado lo antes posible. Me mata del aburrimiento. Quiero empezar ya con un poco de práctica.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que no podamos empezar con la práctica?- mientras decía esto una sonrisa traviesa surcó la cara de Hatte- Yo llevo aquí apenas dos meses más que tu. Y mira lo que he descubierto.

En el libro que Hatte tenía abierto había un pequeño pergamino con anotaciones, al parecer, hechas a mano por el susodicho. El pergamino estaba encabezado por la frase _Broma de los colores de las túnicas_.

-Es una idea que he tenido. Con toda la teoría que tenemos he podido diseñar un hechizo para cambiar el color de nuestras túnicas, y así podríamos entrar en clases más avanzadas. Lo que me falta es práctica. ¿Me ayudarías a conseguir más habilidad práctica? A cambio compartiría la fórmula contigo.

-¿Y cómo puedo ayudarte a mejorar tu práctica? ¡Tengo la misma que tú!

-Estoy leyendo varios libros que nos van a ayudar. Y si practicamos juntos, aprenderemos antes. Venga, no me puedes decir que no hombre. Es una oferta muy jugosa. Además, tú mismo has dicho que tienes ya ganas de pasar a la práctica.

-Bueno, podemos intentarlo. Tal vez deberíamos decírselo a Nathairik. Ella parece bastante inteligente.

-¿Quién es Nathairik?- dijo completamente asombrado.

La cara de asombro de Fa-Din era completamente inexplicable.


End file.
